<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're so pretty, come roll with me by m_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481495">you're so pretty, come roll with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_writes/pseuds/m_writes'>m_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kind of), Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Johnny in a skirt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret kink, soft dom ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_writes/pseuds/m_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Johnny bites the inside of his cheek. “Well,” he starts, his voice cracking a little. He clears his throat, subtly shaking out his shoulders, like he’s physically preparing himself for what he’s about to say. “Well. The truth is… it’s, uh. It’s mine.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ten blinks. “It’s yours?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Johnny nods. “The skirt. It’s mine.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're so pretty, come roll with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/birbiebi/status/1337348679943008256?s=21">this</a> tweet :)))</p><p>Thank you to my wonderful betas, who spurred me on and helped make this as horny as possible in 3k words, hehe.</p><p>Title is from "disco tits" by Love To!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten finds out on accident.</p><p>He’s folding laundry while Johnny showers, washing away the sweat from his workout. Ten can hear him singing the latest Ariana Grande single over the spray - it’s familiar, this routine, and Ten can’t help but smile to himself. He and Johnny have only been dating for a few months, but he’s already gotten used to these simple moments of domesticity. </p><p>So it’s a little jarring when he finds something in the dryer he doesn’t expect.</p><p>“Uh - Johnny?” Ten says, walking to the doorway of the bathroom and raising his voice to be heard over the spray. “What’s this?”</p><p>“What’s what?” Johnny asks.</p><p>Ten frowns down at the article of clothing he’s holding. “This… thing I found in your dryer.”</p><p>Johnny pokes his head around the curtain. “What th -” he starts, but he cuts himself off when he sees what’s in Ten’s hands. Ten holds it up, maybe unnecessarily, so that Johnny can get a better look.</p><p>It’s a short, light brown, pleated skirt.</p><p>Ten watches Johnny’s reaction carefully - his skin is flushed from the heat of the shower, but his cheeks darken further, his eyes wide with surprise as he stares at the skirt. </p><p>“I, um - I can explain that,” he says.</p><p>Ten raises an eyebrow. “Okay?”</p><p>Johnny tears his gaze from the skirt to look at Ten. “I just - I’d rather not be naked for this conversation. Would you mind waiting in the bedroom?”</p><p>Johnny looks well on his way to panicking. Ten nods.</p><p>“Okay,” he says again. He carefully folds the skirt over his arm, the rest of the laundry forgotten. “Take your time.”</p><p>***</p><p>Ten trusts Johnny. They haven’t been dating for that long, but they’d been friends - best friends - for a few years before that, so they’ve already been through their fair share of relationship growing pains. One of Johnny’s best qualities, though, is that he’s honest. Ten knows he’s lucky to have that level of candor in a partner.</p><p>Johnny is <em>so </em>honest, and the nicest person Ten knows, and so there’s no way he’s cheating on Ten. </p><p>Probably. Most likely. </p><p>Ten would still really like an explanation, though.</p><p>Luckily Johnny finishes quickly in the shower, saving Ten from falling too deeply into an anxiety spiral. As soon as Johnny walks in the bedroom, hair dripping water onto his shoulder, his eyes fall on the skirt in Ten’s lap before flitting up to Ten’s face. Ten tries to keep his expression as impassive as possible - he doesn’t want to scare Johnny with his own insecurities before Johnny has a chance to talk.</p><p>Johnny slowly lowers himself to sit on the bed next to Ten. He only hesitates for a moment before reaching out to take one of Ten’s hands.</p><p>“You know I love you, right?” Johnny asks after a beat of silence. He keeps his eyes on their entwined fingers.</p><p>Ten squeezes Johnny’s hand. “I do,” he replies. “And I love you too.”</p><p>He means it to be a reassurance, and it seems to work. Johnny sighs, finally looking away from their hands to make eye contact with Ten. He still seems a little scared, but he also has that determined look on his face that Ten loves so much.</p><p>“It must have been pretty weird finding that in my laundry, huh?”</p><p>Something in Ten’s instincts is telling him that the way he answers this question is very important.</p><p>“It was certainly unexpected,” he says carefully. Johnny’s expression doesn’t change, so he has no idea if it’s the answer Johnny wanted. </p><p>Johnny bites the inside of his cheek. “Well,” he starts, his voice cracking a little. He clears his throat, subtly shaking out his shoulders, like he’s physically preparing himself for what he’s about to say. “Well. The truth is… it’s, uh. It’s mine.”</p><p>Ten blinks. “It’s yours?”</p><p>Johnny nods. “The skirt. It’s mine.”</p><p>“You… own a skirt,” Ten says.</p><p>“I, um… I actually own a few skirts,” Johnny says, squirming. “And I wear them.”</p><p>Ten raises his eyebrows. “We’ve known each other for years - I’ve never <em>seen</em> you wear them.”</p><p>Johnny’s face flushes. “I don’t wear them in <em>public</em>.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ten says. Then he processes what Johnny is implying. “<em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Johnny lets go of Ten’s hand then, to fiddle with the string of his sweatpants. “Look, I know - I know it’s weird.”</p><p>Ten frowns. “Johnny, it’s not -”</p><p>“That’s why I kept it private. I’m sorry to slip up like this, but I won’t do it again, we can just pretend this never -”</p><p>“Can I see you?”</p><p>Johnny’s jaw snaps shut as he looks at Ten, the interruption putting an abrupt stop to his rambling. “What?”</p><p>Ten scoots closer to Johnny, until their thighs are pressed together, and takes Johnny’s hand back. “Can I see you? In the skirt?”</p><p>Johnny’s grip is tight around Ten’s fingers. “Are - are you sure?”</p><p>He still looks a little panicked, but underneath that is a mix of emotions Ten can only decipher because he knows Johnny so well. He looks wary, but hopeful too.</p><p>And above all that - <em>eager</em>.</p><p>“Yes,” Ten says emphatically. “<em>Very</em> sure.”</p><p>To prove his point, Ten leans up and presses his lips to Johnny’s. He means for it to be a quick, chaste kiss, something to ease Johnny’s nerves. </p><p>But Ten has always had a hard time resisting the siren call that is Johnny Suh’s lips. </p><p>Ten gasps into the kiss; Johnny slips his tongue into Ten’s mouth almost reflexively. Ten doesn’t know how long they make out like that, wet and just a little bit sloppy, before he manages to pull himself away. Johnny’s expression is almost enough to make him want to dive back in again - all traces of hesitancy are gone, his face flushed and his eyes blown.</p><p>“<em>Now</em>,” Ten gasps, “I want you to wear it now.”</p><p>Johnny nods eagerly, pressing forward for one last kiss before standing up. His t-shirt comes off easily, and Ten feels heat pool low in his belly, seeing Johnny’s abs on display. </p><p>When Johnny puts his hands on the waistband of his sweats, though, he hesitates for a moment, looking up at Ten through his bangs.</p><p>Ten quirks his mouth in a quick half-smile. “Take your time,” he says gently. Just the thought of what Johnny is about to do has Ten half-hard in his joggers, but he can be patient. </p><p>He has a feeling it will be worth the wait.</p><p>Johnny nods. It only takes another half second before he is pushing his sweats down his hips, letting them pool around his ankles before stepping out of them completely. In his haste to get dressed after getting out of the shower, he didn’t bother putting on any underwear - he’s completely naked in front of Ten, who is still fully clothed.</p><p>Wordlessly, Ten holds the skirt out. Johnny’s eyes dart between the skirt and Ten’s face before he reaches out to take it.</p><p>For a moment, Johnny just looks at the article of clothing, clutching it in both of his hands. Then he takes a deep breath, steeling himself, before leaning over to step into the skirt and slide it up his hips.</p><p>Ten’s breath catches.</p><p>Ten fully believed Johnny, when he said the skirt was his - but if he had any doubts they would have evaporated at the sight. It’s <em>very</em> clearly Johnny’s skirt; it fits him perfectly, settling just under his belly button and laying flat over his smooth, tanned skin. The hemline sits halfway down Johnny’s thighs - long enough to be decent to wear in public, if he wanted, but short enough to give Ten a wonderful view of Johnny’s beautiful leg muscles. </p><p>“Well?” Johnny says, snapping Ten out of his thoughts. God, he’s just been sitting there staring at Johnny, and Johnny’s probably been waiting anxiously for some sort of response.</p><p>Ten stands and takes a few quick steps so that he’s right in front of Johnny. He reaches out and runs his hands down the pleats at Johnny’s hips - a relatively chaste, light touch, but it makes Johnny shiver anyway.</p><p>“Johnny,” Ten breathes, “<em>baby</em>. You look… so good.”</p><p>Johnny swallows. Tentatively, he brings one of his hands up to rest on top of Ten’s where it’s pressed over his hip.</p><p>“Really?” he says. Ten nods emphatically.</p><p>“Of course you do,” he says, squeezing Johnny’s hips. He tilts his head up to look at Johnny’s face, a sly smile on his lips. “But you already knew that, didn’t you? Otherwise you wouldn’t like doing this so much.”</p><p>And <em>oh,</em> Ten delights in the flush that spreads across Johnny’s cheeks and down his chest. He hasn’t been able to get Johnny flustered this easily since they first started dating. This is going to be <em>fun</em>.</p><p>Ten glances around Johnny, to the full-length mirror on the wall behind him. He leans up to kiss Johnny once - slow, filthy - before squeezing his hips, encouraging him to turn around.</p><p>God, does Johnny look good like this - Ten stands up on the balls of his feet so he can hook his chin over Johnny’s shoulder, see the expression on his boyfriend’s face. Johnny’s eyes are totally blown, flitting from Ten’s face to Ten’s hands wrapped around his waist to the skirt. Ten hears Johnny’s breath hitch and lets his eyes drop to the skirt - the pleats are doing a decent job of hiding it for now, but Ten can see the way the fabric is tented slightly at the front.</p><p>“Look at you,” Ten murmurs. He runs his hands along Johnny’s stomach, letting his fingers graze the waistband of the skirt, teasing. “You love this, don’t you? Is this what you do when you’re alone - just put on your skirts and look at yourself?”</p><p>Johnny whimpers, laying his hands over Ten’s and lacing their fingers together. </p><p>“Yes,” he whispers. He tries to guide Ten’s hands downward, but Ten keeps them where they are.</p><p>Ten smirks, mouthing a kiss at Johnny’s shoulder. “Will you tell me about it? What do you do in your pretty skirts?”</p><p>He watches Johnny’s Adam’s apple bob once. “It depends,” he says, voice shaky.</p><p>Ten doesn’t respond - just drags their joined hands down, so he can run his pinky fingers under the waistband of the skirt, teasing at where Johnny’s happy trail disappears below the fabric.</p><p>“Sometimes - sometimes I just look,” Johnny continues. Ten can feel the way his abs flex with the effort of staying still. “Imagine what it would be like to go out in public like this. But sometimes....”</p><p>“Sometimes what?” Ten prompts when Johnny hesitates. He bites at one of the tattooed branches on Johnny’s shoulder, encouraging.</p><p>“ I imagine what it would be like if you were here too.” He turns his head to nose at Ten’s cheek. “What you would do to me.”</p><p>Johnny’s voice, pitched low; the heat of his skin under Ten’s fingers and around his arms - it’s almost enough to make Ten lose control right then. </p><p>But that’s not what they’re here for. </p><p>“Eyes front,” Ten says. Johnny whines but obeys, turning to look at their entwined bodies in the mirror again. </p><p>“Keep going.” Ten slides their joined hands further under the waistband of Johnny’s skirt, making sure to avoid brushing his fingers where he knows Johnny wants them most. “What do you imagine me doing?”</p><p>Johnny sighs. “Everything,” he says. He squeezes Ten’s fingers. “I think about you pinning me to the wall, getting your head up under the skirt so you can blow me. You taking me out dancing dressed like this, grinding on me until - ah - until I come.” Johnny’s practically panting now, caught up in the fantasy, and he pauses to catch his breath. “It would - it would run down my thighs, and everyone would know what you did to me.”</p><p>Ten trails his hands lower, scratching at the sensitive skin just to the side of Johnny’s groin. He watches Johnny’s face; the way his beautiful mouth is hanging open, desperate. </p><p>“Mostly, though -” Johnny bites his lip, barely managing to hold back a moan when Ten licks a stripe up his neck - “mostly I imagine what it would be like to ride you, wearing this.”</p><p>The mental image hits Ten like a freight train, and suddenly he needs to get Johnny’s cock in his hand, <em>now</em>. </p><p>Johnny protests when Ten pulls one of his hands out of the skirt, but Ten doesn’t stay away for long - he reaches around so he can drag his nails up Johnny’s thighs, digging in hard enough to leave a trail of red marks against Johnny’s skin before reaching up under the bottom of the skirt and finally wrapping his fingers around Johnny’s cock.</p><p>Johnny all but collapses against Ten, tension going out of him like a puppet’s strings being cut. Ten manages to hold him in place with the hand that’s still gripping his hip.</p><p>“Why would you hide this from me?” he groans into Johnny’s neck. The skirt hides Johnny’s dick from view, but the movement of Ten’s hand under the fabric is almost <em>more </em>obscene than if Johnny were completely bare.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Johnny gasps, hips rolling so he can push into Ten’s hand. “I thought that you - that maybe you -”</p><p>“You thought I wouldn’t want <em>this</em>?” Ten slips his other hand out from underneath the waistband so he can grab at the hem of the skirt, bunching the fabric against Johnny’s thigh. He makes eye contact with Johnny through the mirror. “Johnny, look at yourself. In what world could I take one look at you like this and <em>not</em> want you on my dick?”</p><p>Johnny moans helplessly, grasping Ten’s forearms so hard Ten thinks he might leave bruises. Ten watches his face - his eyes drop to Johnny’s crotch, where Ten is still pulling at him slowly. Ten grinds against Johnny’s ass at the same time that he swipes a thumb over the head of Johnny’s cock, and he can feel a dribble of precome rolling over his fingers.</p><p>“Please,” Johnny whines. His breath is coming faster now, hips moving chaotically, like he’s unsure of whether he’d rather grind back against Ten’s dick or thrust into Ten’s hand. “Please can we - right now -”</p><p>“Not now, baby - you’re too close.” Ten is, too - he’s so keyed up, it’s all he can do not to blow his load right now - but Johnny doesn’t need to know that. “But next time - next time we’re going to do this right; I’m going to take my time getting you ready, until you’re <em>begging</em> to ride me.”</p><p>“Ten, <em>Ten</em> - fuck -” Johnny is so far gone, every breath hitching up into a whine, and Ten knows that he’s almost there. Ten moves his hand faster, pushing up against Johnny, urging him on.</p><p>“Come on.” Ten bites at where Johnny’s neck meets his shoulder. “Let go, Johnny, I wanna see you ruin your pretty skirt -”</p><p>That’s enough to push Johnny over the edge. He squeezes his eyes shut and throws his head back as he comes, <em>hard</em>, practically yelling Ten’s name and coating Ten’s hand. The sound goes right to Ten’s dick - Johnny is loose-limbed and boneless, and he lets Ten manhandle him until Ten has him spread out over the bed. </p><p>Johnny’s an absolute <em>mess</em> - his damp hair a wild halo around his head, his skirt wrinkled and stained with jizz, and he’s so overwhelmed he can barely keep his eyes open. Ten shoves his sweatpants off of his legs and scrambles onto the bed so he can straddle Johnny’s hips, his hand flying over his dick as he chases his own orgasm. </p><p>Johnny looks up at Ten through his hooded eyes, biting his lip, and that does it - Ten comes with a whispered curse, adding to the mess on Johnny’s skirt.</p><p>Ten has enough presence of mind to roll off of Johnny before he collapses, and they spend a few moments just lying next to each other, their labored breathing loud in the sudden silence of the room.</p><p>“Sorry for ruining your skirt,” Ten pants, once he’s caught his breath and the post-orgasm haze has cleared enough for him to form sentences again. He feels Johnny shift, and when he turns his head to look his boyfriend is shaking his head. </p><p>“Worth it,” Johnny says. “I have, like, five more anyway.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Johnny.” Ten <em>has</em> to kiss him, then, so he rolls over and does just that.</p><p>“Seriously, though,” Ten says when he pulls back. He leans on Johnny’s chest, still craving that skin-to-skin contact.  “Why didn’t you tell me about this?</p><p>Johnny shrugs, wrapping his arm around Ten to stroke his spine. “I dunno. It’s not something I’ve shared with anyone else I’ve dated, so I guess I just… didn’t think to tell you.”</p><p>Ten leans in for another quick, reassuring kiss. “I guess I understand that. And you’re entitled to your privacy. But - you know that I love you, right? Anything that you want to share with me - there’s nothing you could say that would change that.”</p><p>Johnny groans, rolling them over so that Ten is the one with his back to the mattress, and kisses Ten senseless.</p><p>“Dude, we just had, like, the kinkiest sex of my life,” he says, pulling back only to tuck his face into Ten’s neck. “You can’t just get all sappy on me.”</p><p>Ten giggles, poking at Johnny’s side. “I can and I will, <em>dude</em>. Besides -” Ten laces his fingers into Johnny’s hair, tugging him up so he can make eye contact. “The cat’s out of the bag. If you think <em>this</em> was kinky… well. Now I have <em>plans</em>.”</p><p>Johnny’s breath catches, and he dives in for another kiss. It’s passionate, but not urgent - they’re both still too tired for anything else right now. To Ten, it feels more like a promise of things to come.</p><p>“Want to tell me about some of those plans?” Johnny murmurs.</p><p>Ten smiles against Johnny’s lips.</p><p>“That’s a secret,” Ten whispers. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/m_writes55">twitter</a> and <a href="https://millyrockonyourblock.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>